1. Field of the Invention
This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. .sctn.371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/EP98/02872 which has an International filing date of May 15, 1998 which designated the United States of America.
The invention relates to a vehicle, a vehicle for a fairground ride in particular, with an undercarriage guided in a track and a top carriage arranged on said undercarriage and turnable with respect thereto, a damping device for damping the relative rotations between top carriage and undercarriage being provided for.
2. Related Art
Such a vehicle is known from DE 195 25 429 A1. In this vehicle, the eccentricity of the axial position and the damping effect are set in mutual functional dependency in accordance with a function of quality. During the passage of curves of a roll coaster-like track portion the top carriage is stimulated by the attacking centrifugal forces to a rotational movement about the vertical axial connection or the axial connection inclined to vertical, with respect to the undercarriage. The rotational movement is desired and serves for increasing fun in driving. The important point is that it takes place in controlled manner and that the passengers are not strained to much.